


Harry Potter-The Adult Years

by 123z



Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Others
Series: Harry Potter-The Adult Years [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597987
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

April, 2002.

x

The day finally came when the challenge thrown down by Hermione Granger, proud member of the house of Gryffindor, was to commence.

That bold dare by the lusty minx of Hogwarts School of Wizarding and Witchcraft was to establish which men of the four houses were the most talented in giving sexual gratification to the females.

She was claiming her own naturally, while one of her best friends Luna 'loony' Lovegood insisted that it was her house, that being Ravenclaw. 

In a heavy session of imbiding two bottles of sherry one evening in Hermione's living quarters the inebriated women argued their opinions and viewpoints fervently with an amused Susan Bones of Hufflepuff in attendance. 

"It's a well known fact in the wizarding world that Ravenclaw members are far better in bed than any other house in Hogwarts. Always were, always will be."

Luna had made the bold statement and had thereby riled the resolute and loyal Hermione.

"Balls! We all know that Gryffindor rules where that is concerned."

Hermione Granger retorted in a slightly slirred voice and a great deal of finger pointing.

She had permanent rooms now in what was once the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher's office, now defunct.

Located on the second floor of the Castle she had decorated the main room with several vases of flowers and various paintings on all the walls.  
The décor and furnishings were mainly in red and gold, the colours of the Gryffindor House, and the showcase was the grand fireplace. 

They were all enjoying a girl's only night in and they had reminisced about their student days and boys. 

After a supper of pumpkin pasties and a bottle of sherry or two the three young ladies were beginning to feel the warm glow of the alcohol.  
They had all changed into pajama sets and were gathered around the warm glow of the fire and the candlelight. 

As they grew ever more tipsy the red blooded witches began to become ever more confrontational.

Hermione, being a compassionate sort and a perfectionist at heart felt the stirrings of a personal challenge. 

"Alright, Luna. Let's see you put your money where your mouth is. I bet you twenty Galleons that I can prove Gryffindor rule the school."

"A bet? Splendid. You're on."

Both Hermione and Luna sat up straight in their seats and bumped fists.

"That's all well and good, girls. But the question is HOW exactly will you go about it?" Susan Bones crossed her legs and spread her hands.

Ever the practical and intelligent female wizard Hermione took but a moment to come up with an idea.

"We shall gather three young and virile stunt cocks, fuck them together, and the winner is the man who can bring any of us women to orgasm three times in an hour."

"Oh, please. You have an orgasm every time you mentally undress a man!"

"Not true!" Hermione paused in thought. "And even if it were, three times in an hour! Only a regular fuck bunny could bring us off in that time." 

"Who do you have in mind?" Wondered Susan. 

"Definitely Neville Longbottom. He's hung like a Centaur and can keep it up all night. Also I have in mind Graham from Ravenclaw and Frank from Hufflepuff. They're both good looking eighteen year olds who I have luckily had the pleasure of."

"I bet you have. Luck? Are you kidding? Whenever you're within two feet of a man you drop your knickers! Anyway, are you sure that Neville will go along with it?"

"Oh, yes! Since I took his cherry a year ago he still follows me everywhere like a puppy dog. He'll do practically anything I ask."

"And no magic is permitted?" Suggested Susan.

"Correct, we shall hand in our wands before we start so that all will be fair. Luna?"

"What about Slytherin?"

"Fuck Slytherin! No way are they included." Said the brunette with bile in her throat.

"Agreed," said Susan. "Fuck those losers!"

Hermione looked at the somewhat distracted Luna who hiccupped and then nodded.

"Yes. It will be a meeting of pricks and pussies, and may the best pussy win." She said and promptly nodded off.

x 

The Saturday in question was the day of the friendly Quidditch fixture against the Appelby Arrows and the entire school would be in attendance at the playing field.

A perfect state of affairs thought Hermione as she tacked the home made sign to the door of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"There."

The sign read 'Private meeting in session, from one pm until two. Do not enter.'

This setting should provide some privacy for the group whilst the game was on she reasoned.  
The rooms were spacious and cosy with access to the bathroom to boot.  
They arrived ahead of time and retired to the adjoining bathroom to get ready. 

"Right ladies." Said the authoratative Hermione. "The rules are these. When I tip the sand hour glass over the contest starts and stops when the last grains run out.  
WE fuck the guys, not they us. We shall use their cocks ourselves. We fuck each guy for ten minutes and then switch to the next."

"What about cock sucking?" Asked Luna.

"We'll make them hard in the first ten minutes before we do the business, but it's all about the sex." 

"What about if one of them feel like coming?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, they are the cream of the crop. I selected these particular studs for their stamina and will power to hold out for sixty minutes."

Hermione gave a sly grin as she continued.

"Just to be on the safe side I did give them all blowjobs last night AND the night before so that their sperm levels should be low."

"Hermione, you never cease to amaze me, you little rascal!" Said Luna who gave the smug brunette a friendly shove.

"Need I point out that faking an orgasm will mean instant disqualification."

Hermione said as she made herself busy and produced three pairs of black stockings with lace tops and skimpy underwear.

"To give the guys a little titillation I've purchased some sexy stockings and thongs for us to wear. And I have a tube of lubrication for each of us. It's called Liquid Satin. It will keep us nice and slick. I've tried it and it heightens the pleasure of intercourse and intensifies orgasm." 

"Where did you get all of this?" Wondered Luna as she held up the sheer hosiery to the light.

"It's a Muggle shop called Ann Summers. I shop there on the odd occasion."

Luna looked at Susan and rolled her eyes. Hermione had acquired a rather well earned reputation as Hogwarts easy lay and so this was not a surprising declaration. 

On a whim Hermione had suggested they all shave their Mons so that they might look alike down below in order to avoid any favouritism from the guys. 

The young witches stripped off and rolled on the sheer hold ups and stepped into the stylish underwear.  
The black lace thongs had a nice floral lace design and embroidered trim.  
All three looked undeniably sexy in every sense of the word as they stood up in all their topless glory.

They had spent most of the day fixing their hair and make up.  
Hermione had chosen a black kohl eyeliner for a smoky and sultry effect.  
The two blondes had gone with a soft blue liner that emphasised their striking eyes. 

This was the first time that Hermione had seen Susan Bones in the raw and she noticed that she had grown to be very pretty with full light hair and blue eyes. 

Her boobs were bigger than her's and Luna's with large areolas but smaller nipples.  
Already the small nub of her clitoris peaked out from it's protective hood in avid anticipation. 

A few minutes passed and they heard the three male wizards arrive next door.

"Hermione? We're here."

"Oh, wow! I'm shaking, look!" Said an incredulous Susan.

"Ladies, let's lube up and go."

x


	2. Chapter 2

The Saturday in question was the day of the friendly Quidditch fixture against the Appelby Arrows and the entire school would be in attendance at the playing field.

A perfect state of affairs thought Hermione as she tacked the home made sign to the door of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"There."

The sign read 'Private meeting in session, from one pm until two. Do not enter.'

This setting should provide some privacy for the group whilst the game was on she reasoned.  
The rooms were spacious and cosy with access to the bathroom to boot.  
They arrived ahead of time and retired to the adjoining bathroom to get ready. 

"Right ladies." Said the authoritative Hermione. "The rules are these. When I tip the sand hour glass over the contest starts and stops when the last grains run out.  
WE fuck the guys, not they us. We shall use their cocks ourselves. We fuck each guy for ten minutes and then switch to the next."

"What about cock sucking?" Asked Luna.

"We'll make them hard in the first ten minutes before we do the business, but it's all about the sex." 

"What about if one of them feel like coming?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, they are the cream of the crop. I selected these particular studs for their stamina and will power to hold out for sixty minutes."

Hermione gave a sly grin as she continued.

"Just to be on the safe side I did give them all blowjobs last night AND the night before so that their sperm levels should be low."

"Hermione, you never cease to amaze me, you little rascal!" Said Luna who gave the smug brunette a friendly shove.

"Need I point out that faking an orgasm will mean instant disqualification."

Hermione said as she made herself busy and produced three pairs of black stockings with lace tops and skimpy underwear.

"To give the guys a little titillation I've purchased some sexy stockings and thongs for us to wear. And I have a tube of lubrication for each of us. It's called Liquid Satin. It will keep us nice and slick. I've tried it and it heightens the pleasure of intercourse and intensifies orgasm." 

"Where did you get all of this?" Wondered Luna as she held up the sheer hosiery to the light.

"It's a Muggle shop called Ann Summers. I shop there on the odd occasion."

Luna looked at Susan and rolled her eyes. Hermione had acquired a rather well earned reputation as Hogwarts easy lay and so this was not a surprising declaration. 

On a whim Hermione had suggested they all shave their Mons so that they might look alike down below in order to avoid any favouritism from the guys. 

The young witches stripped off and rolled on the sheer hold ups and stepped into the stylish underwear.  
The black lace thongs had a nice floral lace design and embroidered trim.  
All three looked undeniably sexy in every sense of the word as they stood up in all their topless glory.

They had spent most of the day fixing their hair and make up.  
Hermione had chosen a black kohl eyeliner for a smoky and sultry effect.  
The two blondes had gone with a soft blue liner that emphasised their striking eyes. 

This was the first time that Hermione had seen Susan Bones in the raw and she noticed that she had grown to be very pretty with full light hair and blue eyes. 

Her boobs were bigger than her's and Luna's with large areolas but smaller nipples.  
Already the small nub of her clitoris peaked out from it's protective hood in avid anticipation. 

A few minutes passed and they heard the three male wizards arrive next door.

"Hermione? We're here."

"Oh, wow! I'm shaking, look!" Said an incredulous Susan.

"Ladies, let's lube up and go."

x

Located in Gryffindor Tower the Common Room had to be accessed by giving a password to the painting of the Fat Lady.  
Once granted permission the concealed round hole under the portrait was revealed.

"What's today's password?" Asked Luna.

Hermione rolled her eyes as they approached the dutiful guardian in the painting.

"Evening, ladies. Password?" 

"Gang-bang." Whispered Hermione under her breath.

"Speak up, young miss. Can't rightly hear you."

"GANG-BANG, OKAY!"

As the portrait swung back the three could hear the ironic chuckling in their ears.

"Fat bitch!" Muttered the scowling brunette witch. 

Now they were ready they came out of the adjoining bathroom and stood tall as they entered the round Common Room which was full of armchairs and table  
As large fireplace dominated one wall under a portrait of a lion.  
They saw the three stunt cocks seated on the large three seat sofa. 

How many times had Hermione sat on that very same seat with Harry and Ron in their student days?

Now she saw three young men sitting comfortably side by side in loose fitting trousers and dress shirts. 

"Afternoon, guys. I want to thank you all for taking part in our little entertainment.  
I know the game is on but I think we can amuse ourselves in a much better way during the next hour."

All three topless witches were standing together in front of the transfixed men.  
Their legs were slightly touching as they drank in the adoration.  
Luna swept her long tresses back over her left ear and lifted her chin proudly.  
She so wanted to win this contest over the frustratingly close minded Hermione.

Both were witches with many similarities and both were close friends of Harry Potter.  
It was just that they had been placed into different houses by the sorting hat that had fired up their rivalry. 

Neville gulped as he undid the first three buttons of his shirt and looked from one girl to the other.  
Their thongs were pulled tight against their mounds, highlighting the bald slits of their pussies through the barely there fabric.  
And the stockings were seriously erotic. 

Graham sat back in awe and took in the view of the three lovely ladies, all naked except for the thongs.  
He had promised to Luna that he would do his very best to win for the house of Ravenclaw.

The pale slip of a girl looked ravishing and he noted her lovely inner lips which were moist and extended out under the thong. 

"Strip off, ladies."

All three slipped their thumbs onto the sides of their thongs and peeled them off slowly.  
They stepped out and casually tossed them onto the carpet.  
With their nether regions exposed they moved to within inches of the excited men. 

Frank appeared calm and collected as he watched Hermione Granger with her knees slightly bent and thighs slightly spread.  
He would have to concentrate hard on not coming when this delectable creature was sitting on his dick. 

She was undeniably beautiful with nipples fully erect and with her shaven muff shimmering from the wetness of her cunt and the lube. 

Frank excelled at Astronomy and Herbology but not necessarily the studious type.  
With black hair and blue eyes that could flash cold fire he had several female admirers in the school.

"So, how do we begin? Asked a hesitant Susan Bones.

"Let's get them hard." Said Hermione impatiently. 

Luna knelt on the floor at Graham's feet and finished opening the last buttons of his shirt.  
She peeled it back to reveal his scrumptious smooth chest.

An expert flyer he represented Ravenclaw at Quidditch.  
He was tall and fair and fit. Not body builder fit but rugged with muscles in all the right places. Including his big cock. 

He looked on at her radiant face as she then unleashed his cock from the confines of his pants.  
Graham was proud of her reaction as she got her first view of his manhood which was a good size bigger than average.

"Let me have a taste of this honey." She said in her lilting tones.

The Ravenclaw girl licked all the way up the underside of his thick shaft to the tip.  
When she got to the bulbous head she turned her head to the left and slid her thin lips over it. 

Hermione smiled at her favourite, Neville, and unsnapped his belt and pulled his trousers and pants down his legs and off in one smooth motion.  
His huge erection sprang up in her face, looking as delicious as always.

"I think we have a winner here, she grinned." 

She stroked the impressive shaft and felt her belly flutter in rapture.  
Squeezing and caressing the hot brunette used her nails to scrape his flesh before popping the flared tip inside her mouth.  
Neville's breath became irregular as he ruffled her hair in trembling fingers. 

Frank had removed his own shirt as Susan concentrated on the fly of his trousers.  
The girl from Hufflepuff cared not a jot about the contest, all she wanted was a good fuck. 

He let out a long groan as he welcomed her warm hand on his length.  
His eyes bulged as Susan took his generous organ inside her drooling mouth and hummed happily as she sucked. 

Graham was dumbstruck as Luna deep throated him and watched his entire prick vanish into her mouth.  
Lewd noises emanated from the seemingly innocent looking waif as if she were a dog worrying a bone.

All three ravenous women were now all spluttering and gagging on their  
men as their boners tickled the backs of their throats.  
Then Hermione was the first to gag and she spat out Neville's shiny knob and convulsed.

"En...enough, ladies. Let the contest begin."

Hermione got up and assessed the situation.  
All men were very erect and very hard, and the looks on the faces of the two blonde's painted a pretty picture.  
She went to the big table and turned the hourglass over. 

They moved right up to the sofa and then they all spun around to display their cute bottoms to the aroused men.  
They each in turn kicked out their legs and straddled the men at the same time, reverse cowgirl.  
Hermione had stressed to her rivals that this position would be the best for female orgasm. 

From the right, Luna sank onto Graham from Ravenclaw with a heavy sigh.  
He watched her behind as she dropped all the way and all of his eight inches disappeared up inside her. 

To her right Hermione reached under her and fed Neville's bloated glans to her entrance and let it pop in.  
Her head snapped back as she groaned joyously as her pussy opened up over his hose.  
Despite his size she was so lubed up that he was a perfect fit and he found himself buried in her eager muff. 

Beside her Susan straddled the Hufflepuff member, Frank, and opened her legs wide.  
His dick looked huge and imposing between her upper thighs as she wiggled her hips and slid down on it halfway. 

Hermione was shocked and taken aback as the once shy Susan Bones began to immediately bounce up and down as though riding a bucking bull.  
Shit! Thought the Gryffindor witch, I'm going to be left behind at the starting post!

Indeed, to her left, Luna was a sight to behold as the blonde jerked on Graham with a series of rapid pelvic thrusts that sent her hair flying and her tits jiggling.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw the guys extremely excited as they were royally fucked.  
She stepped up a gear and dug her toes in.

"Oh, this cock is so good," groaned Luna as she turned to her right. "Bigger than I was expecting." 

Hermione looked back at her as the blonde glided back and forth on Graham's cock.  
As she fucked Neville she looked to her right and marveled at Susan's perfect pussy pound Frank's prick over and over.  
She stole a glance at the hourglass and saw that about ten minutes had already elapsed. 

Bother! Just as Neville's beloved boner was beginning to hit the spot it was time to switch.

"Ten minutes, ladies. Hop off."

Hermione peeled her slippery quim off of Neville and shifted to her left and sat on the slick tool of Graham.

Luna tiptoed over to Frank of Hufflepuff and giggled as she fished for his bobbing dick and guided it inside her tight cunt. 

That left Susan who turned her back to Neville and felt him place his sizeable knob to her fuck hole.  
Significantly larger than Frank the demure blonde felt herself decidedly stretched as she had to take three attempts to slide down his member. 

Hermione looked on with a pang of jealousy as Susan looked at her with half lidded eyes.  
She could see her juices coating Neville's magnificent cock. 

"So big!" Susan mouthed the words rather than speaking them and Hermione understood how she felt. 

All three of them had leaned back and placed their feet on the strong thighs of the rampant wizards.  
They all exhaled together as they gyrated enthusiastically on the men beneath them.

"Yes! Right there!" Cried Hermione as she moistened big time on Graham. 

The penetration proved too much for Susan and she held her breath as she was the first to cum.

"Heavens! He made me cum!"

In a state of pure bliss she leaned over to give Hermione a big kiss.  
Then she turned the other way and gave Luna a smacker full on the lips.

Luna was having a ball as Frank speared up into the pale skinned beauty.  
She moaned loudly as her pussy twitched as she rode up and down.  
Got to hold out until I have Graham, she thought. 

Ten minutes later it was all change again and Luna practically dragged Susan off of Graham in her eagerness to ride his throbbing cock.  
Hermione smiled at Frank and gave him a peck on the cheek as she hopped onto his quivering dick.  
Susan shook her head as she felt her sodden quim with her fingers before taking Neville inside her again..

Hermione had not let Luna's deception go by her. By rights she should have gone with Neville next.

Right, you little slut. That's it.

"Fuck me, Graham, fuck me!" Urged the blonde Luna as she banged the shit out of the Ravenclaw stud. "Keep going, keep going, keep...OH!" 

Luna sighed in anguished relief as she creamed hard on his shaft. 

Balls! That's one up to Ravenclaw, albeit by Luna's cheating, thought Hermione. 

Another change in partner as thirty minutes had incredibly flashed by.  
Luna reluctantly went with Frank and Susan hopped onto Graham.  
Straight fucking without pause had caused all three women to literally drip from their over worked pussies.

Hermione welcomed Neville inside her tingling pussy and began a dramatic grinding motion on his nine inch pole. 

"Fuck! I want this cock so much!"

The friction drove her insane as the motion made him rub against her pubic bone.

"Almost, almost, almost. THERE!"

With her heart pounding in her chest Hermione felt her pussy swell and bulge out over Neville's dick as she climaxed hard.

Ravenclaw, one. Gryffindor, one.  


Another ten minutes up and only twenty to go.  
The witches now turned to face their studs and Susan made to seize Neville's erection.  
But Hermione got there first and edged up onto his upright pole.

"Hey, no fair! It's not your turn with Neville again!"

Luna's protests fell on deaf ears as she gasped on Graham's eight incher and her concentration became momentarily distracted.

Hermione looked into Neville's eyes as she stroked steadily on his prodigious dick.  
How none of the guys had ejaculated yet was a testament to their stamina and will power.

Her hips gyrated and the muscles in her thighs and calves screamed as she rode him up and down, determined to cum on him and him alone.

The torrid release of another orgasm blossomed in her nether regions and she came with a shriek and a shake. 

Two strikes for Gryffindor!

Beside them Luna fumed and clamped down on Graham's knob with the muscles of her pussy.  
His big dick rubbed the moist channel of her sex and the new angle gave her the impetus for her second orgasm.

"YES, YES, YES!"

Ravenclaw, two. Gryffindor, two. 

The blonde slowed up and planted a thank you kiss on his chest and traced her index finger along his ripped torso. 

Luna's juices dampened the thighs of an incredulous Graham who desperately waved away his own climax, and he ran his hand through his hair when the waif like witch disengaged from his lap.

"Ten minutes, ladies. Time to change up."

Susan Bones stood up with her hands on her hips as she watched the other two refuse to budge.

"No fucking way!" Cried Hermione in defiance and impaled herself on her fellow Gryffindor member.

"Right, no way." Agreed Luna Lovegood as she jumped Graham's bones once more.

"But, the rules clearly state..."

"Fuck the rules!" Luna yelled in her lilting voice which didn't really come across as anger.

Susan sighed and she and Frank huddled together to watch the two competitors fuck their way to victory. 

Side by side they rode their guys, each compelling the other to go faster.  
Hermione did her level best to rock back and forth with Neville deep inside her pussy.  
Her grinding motion stimulated her little pleasure bud and it wasn't long before she felt her orgasm build yet again.

She leaned forward to put her hands on the perspiring Herbology teacher palms down as she increased the tempo of her stroking.

Luna aped her rival and fucked Graham in her sitting position which caused his pubic bone to rub perfectly on her clit.

Susan and Frank were enthralled at how the two matched each others movements in an identical rhythm.  
As Luna quickened her pace, making Graham arch up into her, so Hermione copied her in an attempt to trigger her release.

The ladies bent to each other until their noses were only a couple of inches apart and both stared at the other as their orgasms neared.

"CHEAT!"

"DOUBLE CROSSER!"

"TRICKSTER!"

"BITCH!"

"SLUT!"

"TART!"

Both pushed down on their man's stiff pricks with all their weight and both came hard, gushing their love juices over their individual studs.

"COMING!" Shrieked Hermione.

"COMING!" Shrieked Luna.

"IT'S A DRAW!" Shrieked Susan. 

It took the two young witches a few moments for their orgasms to fade and for each to gain enough strength to move off their men.

It was Neville who stood to his full six feet plus height, his dick still rigid and bobbing up from his groin, and picked up the exhausted hourglass. Sixty minutes had passed.

"Well, by fair means or foul, I declare this contest a draw." He announced.

"I think it only fair that we let the guys finish off, don't you?"

Hermione pointed to three very stiff and very slick erections and Luna and Susan nodded in agreement.  
Susan passed around the lube and all three witches got onto the carpet as the guys leapt up and chose their own house members to fuck.

Hermione welcomed Neville who loomed over her and put his knees between hers, forcing her legs open.  
She looked him in the eyes as he entered her and gave her a few tentative strokes before building in strength and speed.

Hermione was simply stuffed with cock as he thrust into her harder and faster.  
She tilted her hips and widened her thighs in a blatant invitation for the well hung stud to give it to her good.

His lanky frame smothered her slim figure as he plunged into her over and over again.

Luna was also on her back with the adorable Graham on top of her.  
He fucked her slowly to begin with, thrusting up and then pulling back, thrusting up and then pulling back.

Her slim pins were obscenely splayed out as the Ravenclaw pair moaned and groaned and her long hair spread out under her head like a halo.

With their faces only inches apart Graham's strokes became wild and powerful as he drove mercilessly into her sopping honey pot.  
His smooth chest was pushed out and his honed stomach muscles contracted as his cock pulsed inside her and flooded her cunt.

Susan was on all fours with Frank behind her, his hips shifting relentlessly back and forth into her gaping pussy.  
A loud wet noise came from their loins as he banged the shit out of the breathless Hufflepuff witch. 

Frank pulled her roughly back onto his spike and filled her to the hilt.  
He made a throaty groan as he came and he palmed her ass cheeks as his semen flooded her quim.

"Fuck me, fuck me, oh, fuck me!"

Neville had raised Hermione's legs over his forearms as he shot his load deep inside her pussy and her body trembled as he gushed and gushed and gushed.

As the group snuggled up and rested before deserting the Common Room Hermione sat up.  
She took her wand and pointed it in the air.

"Scourgify!"

As the room became clean of any stains and spilt fluids she turned to Luna and Susan.

"So, ladies. Anyone up for a rematch?"

END


End file.
